Minature RWBY
by Coffeeskater
Summary: "I should have questions..." Questions like why is Blake suddenly six? (a silly excuse to write baby Blake. Enjoy the fluff and white rose and bees. Now extended, each team member gets a chapter, each can be read as one-shots or continuously.)
1. Kitten

KItten

"Okay then….."

"You know what? I really don't want to know."

"I should have questions…" Three members of team RWBY stood gathered around Weiss's bed staring stunned at what, or more accurately who, was sitting on her bed staring up at them with wide innocent eyes.

"Blake?" Amber eyes swivelled to meet silver curiously. "Blake are you alright?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" She responded in a squeaky voice. She blinked and her left ear twitched. Next to Ruby Weiss rubbed her temples.

"Okay I'm going to go outside and try and find Ozpin see if he can…. Do something. Anything." Weiss let herself out, leaving the siblings looking helplessly at each other with a six year old Blake sitting on the bed.

"What the hell happened?" Yang hissed between clenched teeth. She gestured helplessly at Blake who was staring at Ruby's Cape. "Why is my girlfriend suddenly a six year old?"

"Language!" Ruby hissed back glancing at Blake. She noticed she was staring at her cloak and paused. She crouched down so she was eye level with her. "Are you cold?" She asked softly. Blake shook her head no and reached out and grabbed clumsily onto the red fabric. Ruby tensed at threw a look up at yang.

"Pretty!" Blake giggled happily palming the garment. She strokes it and Ruby relaxes slowly. Even as a six year old Blake was gentle.

Ruby let Blake hold onto her cloak as she mouthed "what do we do?" Yang held up a single finger with a look of concentration on her face. Slowly she knelt next to Ruby.

"Blake sweetie, is it okay if I pick you up?" The Faunus looked at her blankly and yang tried to not let it bother her how Blake seemed to look right through her. She smiles then and nodded enthusiastically she held her arms out with a grin and yang gathered her in her arms. Standing Blake clung to her neck and buried her face in Yang's shoulder. She started to purr then and yang melted.

"What now?"

"Let's take her to Ozpin. Hopefully he knows something. Anything." Ruby nodded and opened the door for her sister. Out in the hall they found Weiss with Pyrrha. When they noticed them Weiss face palmed and Pyrrha turned to them.

"Hi yang, hi Ruby" she faltered and she looked lost for a moment. "Hi Blake." Blake twisted her head and her ear flicked towards the tall warrior.

"Hello." She responded. She looked nervous and promptly buried herself back into Yang's shoulder.

"We need to get her to Ozpin. Hopefully he can help us."

"Sounds like an excellent plan yang."

"I got a hold of Ozpin, he's in his office waiting for us."

"Let's go. The sooner we can get this sorted out the better." They started down the hall. Pyrrha jolted suddenly.

"Wait!" The four of them turned back. "You should cover her ears. Just in case someone recognizes her." Yang looked guilty and Weiss nodded.

"Ohhhh that could've been really bad. Thanks Pyrrha! I'm sure will Blake will thank you too when she's back to normal."

"What do we use?" Yang blurted. "I mean we don't have a bow for her or anything…" Ruby chewed her lip for a moment before including her cloak from her shoulders.

"Hey Blake, you wanna wear my magic Cape?" Blake's eyes lit up in excitement and she nodded enthusiastically. She squirmed and yang set her down. She rushed over to Ruby and stood erect. Crouching down she looked Blake in the eye.

"Okay Blake, you have to be really careful okay? You have to make sure the hoods up or the magic won't work ok?" Blake nodded solemnly. Setting it around her small frame Ruby pinned it carefully in place. "There all good to go kiddo, why don't you try it out?"

Blake giggled and struggled to pull the hood up. When she got it Ruby's eyes widened. "Guys! Where do Blake go?" Blake giggled harder and did a little dance.

"I'm right here!" She laughed.

"Whoa where did that come from?" Yang said looking startled and looking everywhere. Rushing up to the blonde she tugged on the edge of her Cape. Yang looked around below her. "Blake?" Blake giggled and yang cracked a smile. "Hey there kiddo! We don't wanna lose you so why don't you hold my hand?"

"Okay!" She reached up and tugged on Yang's fingers. Slumping over to one side yang opened her hand and Blake put her much tinier one inside her gloved Palm. Curling her fingers gently around her hand she straightened slightly.

"C'mon Blakey, we're gonna go see Ozpin okay?"

She nodded and slowly the team made their way to his office.

~x~

"At least it's only for a few more hours." Weiss sighed. Ruby sat next to her, their finger threaded together.

"Yeah! I mean, she's still Blake! It could've been me or yang. Trust me, it could have been much worse!" Weiss didn't want to even think about trying to manage a rose-Xiao long child. Laughing lightly at the look of horror on her girlfriends face she pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Jeez Weiss, you look like you'd rather fall on crescent rose than handle me as a kid."

"You are a kid and I handle you daily you dolt." Weiss grumbled. She grumbled a bit before Ruby pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I know I can be a handful Weiss, but I know you love me anyway." She pressed another sweet kiss to her lips.

"Dolt" Weiss mumbled half-heartedly against sugary lips as she let Ruby lay them down and keep kissing her softly as they snuggled.

Across the room yang sat on Blake's bed with Blake in her lap. She held a book in her hands. She had raided Blake's collection mentally reminding they were Blake's, and it wasn't technically wrong. Blake didn't have much child appropriate reading, most of it way too complex and difficult for a six year old, the rest wildly inappropriate. Just as she was about to give up she had found an old and obviously well-loved copy of fairy-tale a right at the bottom.

Presently she sat with Blake in her lap bouncing excitedly as she read out loud the story Blake had requested. She had squealed excitedly at the prospect of yang reading to her and once she caught sight of the book had become even more excitable. Once she had settled in her lap she had begged yang to read her the tale of the snow queen.

Yang had recognized the title. Contrary to what the rest of the team thought, yang did like to read on occasion and her favourite author always had been (and probably always would be) Hans Christian Anderson. Obviously the version yang was currently reading to Blake was highly sanitized and cleaned up and reworked to be suitable for children.

Blake gasped and squealed as yang read. The blonde idly wondered if this is what Blake was like internally when reading. As the story started reaching its climax Blake bounced excitedly in her lap, expressing her reactions very vocally. Yang couldn't keep the smile off her face. Dropping a kiss between velvety ears she read the tale till the satisfying end. When she looked down to see Blake's reaction she noticed the young girl slumping sleepily.

"Come on little kitten. Time to sleep." Yang carefully rolled and twisted her body until Blake lay on her bed. Standing she was about to leave when tiny fingers clutched at her wrist. Sleepy Amber eyes stared at her.

"Yang?"

Smiling affectionately yang stroked the hair from her face. "Shh it's okay kiddo. Sleepy time okay?"

"Stay?" Blake garbled out around a large yawn. "My mommy always snuggles me to sleep." She paused and frowned. "Where's my mommy?" She looked up at the brawler sadly and a knife was plunged and twisted mercilessly into her heart. Ignoring the physical pain her heart was causing her yang got back on the bed and lay down carefully.

"She'll be back soon okay munchkin? But for now I'll stay and cuddle you to sleep. Sound okay?" Blake nodded and barely hesitated before she crawled up onto yang and pillowed her head contentedly on her breasts. Blushing and pulling the blankets up around them she tucked Blake in securely and tenderly wrapped her arms around her.

"Sleep well little one." Blake yawned and snuggled closer, nuzzling into Yang's chest more, a small smile tugging at her lips. Blake was out like a light and yang could still feel the knife in her chest. She didn't have the heart to tell Blake her mother was dead, murdered by humans when Blake had been six. Well, when Blake had been six the first time. The way Blake had looked at her, it had nearly dropped yang like a sack of bricks and had taken all her will power to stay standing and keep a neutral expression on her face. Curling her arms more protectively around the young girl sleeping on her chest she let her eyes slid shut and tried to sleep.

**~x~**

Yang woke slowly and groggily. Why was it so hard to breathe? Shifting and squinting against the sunlight drying into her eyes she could see Blake. A fully grown and 17 year old Blake curled up on her chest, most of her body weight cantered on Yang's torso. Now that she was awake yang wheezed. She forced herself into a sitting position, effectively dumping Blake into her lap. Amber eyes snapped open and stared into violet. It hit yang just then that Blake was back to normal.

"Blake!" She cried enthusiastically throwing her arms around her. Blake blinked like she was still half asleep.

"Yang? What's going on?" She blinked again and then realization hit her and her eyes widened. "I was six." She sat quietly for a few moments and then looked up at yang with a surprisingly tender look on her face. "I was six and you looked after me. You read to me and cuddles with me." There was a child like wonder in her voice and yang blushed looking down and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well yeah I looked after you. Ruby helped too."

"You read the snow queen to me." Blake suddenly looked nervous. "You found that book?" Yang nodded and Blake was suddenly shy, twisting her fingers in the sheets. "You weren't supposed to ever find that book." She said, barely a whisper.

"Why not?"

"It… It was my Favourite book. My… My mum bought it for me before I was even born. She read it to me all the time…." Blake trailed off and yang cupped her cheeks.

"You okay?" She asked tenderly. Blake nodded and sniffled once.

"Yeah it's just… I guess being with you like that made me feel like I had a mom again." Blake was silent and yang let her father herself.

"I miss her." She admitted. Cooing gently yang brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"I know. I miss my mum too. But you know what?" She paused to press another kiss to soft lips. "You help. You don't fill that hole she left and you shouldn't have to. But you make it hurt less because I know you're always there for me. I love you Blake." She kissed her deeply and Blake tangled her fingers in golden hair and kissed her back.

"I love you too." They shared a few more kisses before easing back and Blake snuggled up to Yang's side.

"Hey Blake?" Blake hummed to indicate she was listening, a purr rumbling up from her chest. "you're a really cute six year old." Blake rolled her eyes and lightly nipped her shoulder. Yang laughed good naturedly. She pulled Blake closer and pressed one more kiss to her lips and one between her ears.

"You should tell Weiss and Ruby." Blake mumbled sleepily.

"It can wait a little while longer." Stroking velvety ears elicited a deep purr from Blake's chest and as they cuddled and let themselves fall back asleep yang couldn't help but be thankful for the whole ordeal. Blake really had been a cute kid.


	2. Little Sun Dragon

Little Sun Dragon

(Written as having happened to a team member aside from Blake, these are not continuous and can be read as individual one offs {save yang and Ruby, those two will be continuous but can still be read as one shot} so I'm putting them all together for the sake of clear organization. There will be small things that are continuous but nothing important or plot centred.

Weiss and Blake Stood behind Ruby who was crouched on the floor. Blake and Weiss both had mildly horrified looks on their faces.

"She's not dead, just sleeping. Yang's always slept like a rock. When we were kids I had to jump on her and shake her awake or she'd sleep through the apocalypse. "

"That's not much reassurance Ruby" Weiss snapped tersely. Ruby looked guilty and turned her attention back to yang who was curled up and sleeping peacefully in a sunbeam. She was also four feet shorter than normal. Yang had somehow reverted to a seven year old.

Blake sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Hell." She cursed quietly. She crouched next to her team leader and looked at yang. "I think we need to wake her up."

Weiss paled and Ruby barely stumbled to her feet in time to muffle her shrill shout of protest. "Why on earth would we do that!" She hissed. "This is yang were talking about! If you think regular yang was loud and exuberant what do you think little Yang's gonna be like!"

Blake reached out and brushed soft golden curls from the blondes face. " well for one, we should try asking her how she ended up like this. It's also probably a good idea to see if she's reverted developmentally as well."

"Uhh….what?" Ruby asked frowning in confusion.

Blake sighed softly. " we need to figure out if Yang's just got really small or if she's actually seven or so."

"Oh." Taking a deep breath Blake gently shook yang. She barely even stirred. "Let me." Ruby offered. Blake moved over to give her room. Ruby suddenly started vigorously shaking the young girl and shouting her name. Blake jumped back, ears flat against her skull in response to the sudden shouts.

Violet eyes cracked open and yang sat up yawning widely. She rubbed her eyes with her fists and stretched. Blake blushed vividly as she realized how absolutely adorable her girlfriend was. Sleepily glancing at the three girls staring at her yang cracked a wide smile. "Hi!" She said brightly. The three glanced at each other before Ruby spoke up.

"Hey yang. How do you feel?"

Yang shrugged and pushed herself to her feet. " I feel fine. But I'm also hungry. Will you make me some cereal?"

"Uh sure, but first do you know who we are?"

"Yeah! Your big sister Ruby!" Ruby got a weird look on her face at the words big sister Ruby. She looked like she was touched and freaked out. "And the kitty lady is Blake, and the pretty ice princess is Weiss!" Weiss and Blake exchanged looks, Weiss with a slight blush and a small smile fighting its way into her lips and Blake looked confused. Weiss pointed to the top of her own head and Blake belatedly realized she wasn't wearing her bow. "Can I have cereal now?"

"Sure thing…. Kiddo. C'mon." Yang took Ruby's hand and they left together to head to the first years common room. It was late afternoon so the room was sure to be empty, most teams having just returned to their dorms for some down time before dinner.

"You seem to have an idea what's going on here."

Blake shrugged and straightened. "I guess you could say that. I heard about a similar incident while I was in the white fang." Weiss winced and Blake had to fight to keep her voice level. "It wasn't us, we just heard about it because it screwed up one of our protests. The ceo of some large company we were planning to picket had a dust accident and turned into a 13 year old."

"What happened to him?"

"He was fine the next day. Apparently the effects only last 24 hours at most. It also appears your current age effects how young you revert to." Weiss breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well… At least it's not permanent. Having yang stuck as a 7 year old is a living nightmare."

Blake chuckled. "She's sure to be a handful that much is certain."

**~x~**

As it turns out, Ruby knew exactly how to handle yang. Growing up together and especially without a mother and a shutdown father, yang had essentially been Ruby's mother. In short, Ruby had learned from the best and was handling her older (younger) sister fine with help from Weiss and Blake. Presently yang was sitting on Blake's bed with a story book in her hands. She was reading quietly much to the surprise of the monochrome teammates.

Ruby was up in her bunk cuddling with Weiss as they spoke in soft whispers. Blake sat on Weiss's bed also reading. She didn't noticed yang slip from her bed and scamper over until the blonde was tugging on her sleeve. Looking down Blake met wide violet eyes.

"Hey Blake?"

Blake set her book down and gave her full attention to the blonde.

"Yes yang?"

"I got bored of my book and Ruby promised she's sing me a song if I stayed quiet for a whole hour. But I don't wanna read anymore."

Yang pouted up at her and Blake stifled a giggle. She could understand why Weiss compared Ruby to a puppy now. "Alright sweetie, what do you wanna do?" Yang bounded over to her bed and picked up something off the bed and bounded back. She nervously handed it to Blake. It was a colouring book.

"Colour with me?" Blake giggled and helped yang up.

"I would love to yang." Yang grinned and retrieved the crayons the team had scrapped together. She clambered back up onto the bed. She handed Blake a purple, red and blue crayon and keep the green and yellow one for herself. She flipped to an empty page and eagerly started filling in the blank spaces. She had a wide grin as she scrawled in the book.

Blake matched her grin and tucked some hair behind her ear before leaning forward and colouring with yang.

**~x~**

Yang eventually wore herself out and fell asleep curled up, grasping onto Blake's leg. Blake looked tenderly down at her sleeping girlfriend. Idly brushing blonde hair from her face she picked her book up and picked up where she left off.

Eventually Ruby and Weiss dropped down from her bed. "Hey Blake….awwww!" She squealed and Blake hurriedly hushed her.

"She's sleeping. Let her be." Ruby bounced on the balls of her feet, hands curled up at her mouth. Weiss rolled her eyes and gave a tug on Ruby's hand.

"We'll bring you both some dinner."

"Thanks." Weiss dragged a still enthusiastic Ruby from the room. Blake grinned and continued to stroke Yang's hair and read. It was roughly an hour before they returned with a plate for Blake and a bowl for yang. Blake thanked them and set her book aside. In an effort to rouse yang Blake lifted her leg straight up. Yang clung to her leg and let out a little snort but continued to sleep. Ruby laughed and Blake grinned. Giving a shake yang dropped and bounced on the bed and woke with a start. Violet eyes popped open and a smile spread across her lips.

"We brought you some dinner. Be careful okay?" Ruby leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "If you get any on the bed Weiss will freeze you solid!" Yang gasped and held the bowl even tighter holding it carefully. Blake muffled a laugh and Weiss even smiled.

"Here little one, c'mere." Blake took the bowl with one hand and patted her lap with the other. Yang looked up at her and her grin could have power remnant for a month. She scrambled to sit in her lap and settled quickly leaning back into Blake's stomach. She tipped her head back and reached up for the food. Blake handed it back to her and yang started eating. Blake relaxed and started to eat her own dinner.

"What's this?" Ruby asked pulling a sheet of paper off the bed. On it was four characters, obviously drawn by yang. There was a purple figure holding the hand of a smaller yellow figure and a red figure holding the hand of a blue one.

"That's us!" Yang said cheerfully with her mouth full. "That's Blake and she's holding my hand because she's nice and looks after me. And that's you and Weiss an you're holding hands cause you like each other and we're all a big happy family!" The three of them blushed but smiled. Surprisingly it was Weiss who carefully took the drawing and pinned it to the wall.

Yang grinned widely and Weiss just shook her head and dragged Ruby over and up into her bed. Yang finished her dinner and Blake took the bowl from her and set it on the night table. "Why don't you go get washed up for bed" yang nodded and bounded over into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Not even three minutes later there was a loud crash that had the three of them rushing to the bathroom. Yanking the door open revealed yang, back to normal and laying on the floor propped up on her elbows and staring wide eyed at the three of them. "Well… That was a trip." Blake's ears perked straight up and with a sound of delight immediately dropped to her knees and straddled yang and kissed her.

"Well… Good to have you back yang. Well uh… Talk to you when you're uh… Done." Ruby mumbled and closed the door behind her. Blake kissed her again and smiles against her lips.

"I missed you." Yang grinned and later herself down pulling Blake against her. Kissing her back and tangling her fingers in black hair.

"I missed you too. Well even though we were together the whole time." Blake giggles and couldn't stop pressing elated kisses all over her face. "Thanks for colouring with me kitten." Blake laughed and sat back on Yang's hips. She bit her lip before leaning back down and pressing hot and wet open mouthed kisses along the column of Yang's throat and on her neck.

"Yang… I really missed you."

"I really mis…. OH! OH! OH!" She smirked and propped herself up again.

"How do you feel about being an environmentalist tonight" yang smirked and pulled her shirt off.

"I think shower sex sounds fantastic." Blake grinned and nipped at her collar bones before standing and started seductively taking her clothes off. Yang let herself lay on the cold tile for a few moments to enjoy the view before bounding to her feet and stripping in record time. She started the hot water and took Blake's hand, pulling her close and stepping into the shower with her.

"Best way to end the evening by far."

"Shut up yang." Blake said, pressing a rough kiss to her lips.


	3. Rowdy Wolf Puppy

Weiss threw her hands in the air exasperatedly.

"How the fuck?" Blake elbowed yang in the ribs.

"Language!"

"My younger sister is five! Five!"

"Yeah and two days ago you were seven." Yang shrugged.

"Okay yeah valid point." Bending down yang scooped the sleeping child into her arms, cradling her with one hand on the back of her head.

Ruby stirred and yang hushed her and rocked slightly. Weiss rubbed her temples and glanced at Blake. Blake had a soft and tender look in her eyes as she stared at her girlfriend with her now much younger sister. Suddenly her eyes widened and she cursed.

Yang turned and smirked at her. "Language Blake."

"Yang we had plans tonight."

Yang's eyes widened in turn. "Damn it!" She hissed. "Those tickets cost me an arm and a leg and most of my internal organs." The blonde turned to Weiss with a pleading look, her lower lip jutting out in a pout reminiscent of her younger sisters.

"Weiss, can you look after Ruby?"

Her face rapidly turned into indignation. "Excuse me!" Yang looked panicked and rapidly turned to Blake. Motioning to Ruby Blake stepped forward and took her from yang. The blonde stepped forward and gently pulled Weiss aside.

"Weiss I wouldn't ask if it wasn't incredibly important. These tickets literally cost me all the money I had saved up. I needed to get a job to get these. I was this close-" she paused and held her fingers up so close they nearly touched. "To becoming a stripper to get these tickets. Blake wouldn't shut up about wanting to go to this show. She's been so excited. Please? Just for a few hours. She might change back in an hour. We don't know."

Weiss sighed and jabbed yang sharply in the chest. "Fine but you owe me." Yang smiled widely and hugged Weiss (much to the young heiress protests)

"You got it Weiss. Anything. Name it. Anytime!" Yang pranced back to the Faunus and took Ruby from her. Pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

Weiss strutted over and took the sleeping Ruby. Blake smiled. "Thanks Weiss. We both appreciate it." Weiss sighed.

"You better. Now get going." Yang grinned and took Blake's hand.

"C'mon lets go before she changes her mind." Pulling the Faunus from the room quickly Weiss frowned after them. Ruby stirred and shifted in her arms. Silver eyes blinked open and stared up at her. A yawn overtook her and then a grin.

"Rice!" Weiss pulled a face and stared. The excitable child in her arms wiggled. "Rice!" The girl wiggled more and Weiss was forced to put her down. Bending down Weiss met her eyes.

"Hi Ruby. How was your nap?"

Ruby shrugged. "Good. But I wanna play now!" Weiss sighed. She hadn't really expected anything different from the rambunctious leader. Ruby looked at her expectantly. Weiss realized she was at a loss. Suddenly Ruby bolted behind her a trail of Rose petals trailing after her.

"Rice look!" Weiss was going to kill yang.

"Ruby wait! Don't run off!" She whirled around to find Ruby climbing up her desk, reaching for crescent rose. Eyes bulging slightly Weiss rushed after her and scooped her into her arms. "Ruby!" She snapped. "Don't play with that! It's dangerous." Ruby stared up at her with wide silver eyes that we're starting to tear up. She sniffled and hiccupped. Small hands came up to rub at her eyes and Weiss realized her mistake right away. "Oh. Uhm don't cry Ruby it's okay." She said awkwardly. Growing up alone with only her tutors and her distant parents had never granted Weiss the ability to learn how to comfort someone when they cried, much less a child. She stood there, unsure of herself with Ruby sniffling and Rubbing at her eyes as her lips trembled in her effort not to cry. She awkwardly pet her hair and hushed her.

Weiss would rather swallow glass shards than admit she needed help, but she was in over her head. Hesitantly she made a mental list of who she could ask. Yang and Blake weren't an option, they were the reason she was in this mess. Neptune and sun seemed like they'd be even worse at this than her. Her eyes drifted across the room, eyes unfocused as she tried to think of what to do. Suddenly she straightened. Pyrrha. She would probably be great with kids and wouldn't ask too many questions. She shushed Ruby and composed herself best as she could before storming to the door. Across the hall she knocked on the team's door.

Jaune poked his head out, his greeting dying on his lips at the sight of the small child in her arms. "Get Pyrrha." She growled. Wordlessly Jaune opened the door further and gestured her in. Pyrrha was on her bed, books open and papers scattered around her. She looked up as Weiss entered and smiled. "Hello Weiss what..." She trailed off as Ruby whimpered.

Now that she was here, what was she supposed to say? There wasn't a way to really explain what had happened and why her leader was suddenly five and in tears. Luckily Pyrrha didn't ask many questions. She stood and walked over to the shorter girl. "Do you need help with something?" She asked Weiss nodded and gestured with her chin to the girl in her arms.

"I'm not good with kids." She admitted softly so only the redhead could hear. Pyrrha nodded thoughtfully and slowly took Ruby from her. Silver eyes met vibrant green and Pyrrha smiled.

"Hey there little one, what's got you so upset?" Ruby whimpered and Pyrrha brought her closer hugging her gently. Ruby clung to her and sniffled.

"Rice yelled at me." She warbled. Pyrrha pet her hair and started to slowly rock her from side to side. Weiss looked uncomfortable but tried hiding it.

"Why did Weiss yell at you? Were you doing something you shouldn't?" Ruby paused and nodded looking a little ashamed. "I'm sure Weiss just yelled at you because you scared her. She loves you very much and doesn't want you getting hurt." Silver eyes peeked out from her shoulder.

"What?"

"Weiss didn't mean to yell at you sweetheart. She was just scared and wanted you to be safe. She doesn't want to see you get hurt." Silver eyes turned to meet pale blue. Twisting in pyrrhas arms she held her arms out to Weiss. Weiss looked at Pyrrha who only smiled and passed Ruby back to her.

"Sorry for scaring you rice." She apologized softly. She hugged her neck with as much strength as she could manage. Which was still a considerable amount. Weiss gently hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Ruby." Ruby grinned and nodded.

"It's okay!" She said brightly. "I love you too rice!" Weiss blushed and Pyrrha laughed merrily.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Pyrrha replied a smile on her face. She waved and Weiss left leaving a still speechless Jaune looking incredibly confused and a giggling Pyrrha behind.

Weiss returned to her own room and Ruby squirmed. She set her down and Ruby immediately scampered across the room. She returned shorty with something clutched behind her back. She shuffled and tugged on the edge of Weiss's skirt. Taking a deep breath she knelt down. "Yes Ruby?"

Ruby cleared her throat and thrust something into Weiss face so fast she had to recoil to avoid being hit. "Will you read to me?" She blinked in surprise. The book Ruby had offered her was a book of fairy tales. She had never seen it. It was well worn and had definitely seen better days.

"Where did you get this?" Ruby shrugged.

"From my bag." She pointed at her suit case in the corner. The fact that Ruby had this and Weiss had never seen it told her that Ruby had been hiding it, she frowned. An issue for another time. Ruby still looked nervous so Weiss took the book from her.

"I guess it won't hurt." Ruby grinned at her, eyes wide and happy. She bolted across the room and scrambled up onto Weiss' bed. Weiss slowly followed. Ruby bounced excitedly as Weiss settled back against the pillows. As soon as she was settled Ruby snuggled into her side, her head resting against her chest tiny hands clutching excitedly at her collar.

Weiss blushed. Ruby was admittedly adorable. She cleared her throat and opened the book. She picked the first story available and started reading.

Ruby ooh'ed and gasped the whole time and when she didn't Weiss worriedly looked down. Ruby was nestled up against her, fast asleep.

Weiss set the book down on the night table and stares down at the tiny form curled close to her. A soft smile crossed her lips. She decided a small nap couldn't hurt and slowly she drifted off as well.

~x~

The door clicked open and two dark forms slipped into the room. Blake had to clap her hand over Yang's mouth when she caught sight of the two girl on the bed.

Curled up together were Weiss and Ruby who had changed back to the appropriate age.

Blake had to muffle her girlfriend's squeal of excitement. "Aww look at them Blakey!" She whispered loudly. Blake rolled her eyes but did smile.

"Leave them be yang." Blake tugged her towards her bed. Yang followed happily with a large grin. The two settles into bed snuggled together like the two across the room.

"You think Weiss is gonna figure out that they like each other any time soon?" Blake chuckled.

"She's a bit dense when it comes to matters of the heart but I'm sure your sister will wear her down."

Yang giggles and pressed a small kiss to her lips. "Sounds like what happened with us." Blake swatted her lightly. The blonde giggled and snuggled closer. "You love me."

Blake sighed but a small purr built up in her chest. "Unfortunately." Yang snorted but let it slide.

Snuggled together all four members of team Rwby had a deep and relaxing sleep that night.

(_Yeah I know this one was kinda weak. Honestly there's only so much you can do with an idea like this. But I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm truly sorry for the wait on this one. It was difficult to figure ot a direction for this one. I have few Ideas for Weiss so that one should be out relatively soon. Don't worry, I will finish this even if it takes a long time.)_


End file.
